I'm your Biggest Fan
by xowonderstruck
Summary: Just a cute little fantasy that I produced with Nick Jonas in mind. I like to write in the first person so the reader feels like they're involved, y'know? This is my first fanfic, but I've been writing for a long time. Please leave me reviews, thanks!
1. The meeting

I'm your Biggest Fan.  
><strong>Chapter 1: the meeting.<br>**Pulling my head from my pillow I squinted at the blinding light of my cell phone, what time was it, and why was it ringing? I finally came back to earth as I realized it was my alarm, and I had yet another day of class to attend. Sure I loved college, but I was ready for a break. I was only a month in, what was wrong with me? _Michelle, snap out of dream world_ I thought to myself, however I gave into the lust of more sleep – leaving my alarm to ring for another ten minutes before finally rising from my slumber.

Oh how I wished that I could live in my dream world, where I was leading the perfect life, however I was indeed stuck in reality, which revolved around two things, school, and my art. Of course I loved my art work; however taking three art classes in one semester definitely had its downsides. I felt so cluttered. It was like I didn't have time for my friends, as soon as I completed one assignment there were two more to work on. And that was just the art. I contemplated changing my major, but I didn't have a clue as to what else I would even pursue.

The commute to school was a long one, thanks to the school buses on the road and all the assholes who didn't bother to follow the law. I was definitely a girl with road rage when somebody forgot to signal or simply made an idiotic move.

As for classes, they dragged on slowly – especially my drawing class. Who wanted to sit in a three hour class at nine in the morning, on a _Friday_? The minutes passed on so slowly that I wanted to scream. However at 3:00 I was finally free of my professors. Honestly, I didn't even want to go home, sometimes I regretted not dorming, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle being way from home, I couldn't even do it for one night at orientation, imagine a whole semester?

I decided that I would take a detour on my way home, stopping at a Starbucks close to school. I decided I wanted to explore the town, I hadn't been anywhere far from campus, and from all of the country clubs that I passed, I assumed this was quite a rich town. Yet the only thing I could think of doing in said rich town was go to Starbucks, how pathetic.

The moment I walked into the store I could smell the overpowering scent of coffee beans. Honestly, I never even drank Starbucks coffee; Frappichinos were not exactly considered coffee, more of a milkshake with a sprinkle of coffee mixed in. I walked up to the counter and ordered my usual – a tall caramel Frappichino, extra caramel.

"Michelle, Caramel Frapp, extra Caramel" a man called from behind the counter and I retreated from my table, reluctantly leaving my bag, and retrieved my calorie enriched drink. I thanked him with a polite smile and then found my way to the station where they had toppings, straws, napkins and other utensils.

Once I put the straw into my drink I sauntered back over to my table by the window, to find a curly haired male, around my age, sitting in the seat across from the one I was in before I went to claim my beverage. I eyed him curiously as I sipped my drink. Nearing closer there was a slight resemblance to one of my idols. But it couldn't be him. What would he be doing in a small town in New York? It was impossible; it just had to be a doppelganger.

"Oh I'm sorry" He spoke in complete sincerity, his chocolate brown eyes looked up at me, his lips forming in a slight smile. "I didn't realize anybody was sitting at this table."  
>"No, it's perfectly fine, I wasn't expecting anyone…" My voice trailed off, <em>Idiot. <em> I thought. He would surely see how pathetic I really was. A sheepish grin crept onto my face. "That made me sound like a complete loser" I thought aloud and stood there awkwardly.  
>"Well, sit down, It was your table in the first place" his smile was captivating, his face was so familiar. It had to be him, it just had to. With a nod I did as he said, taking a seat across from the beautiful male.<p>

Biting down on my lip I contemplated expressing my thoughts to him, to bring up the similarities that I saw in his features. However a part of me couldn't help but to wonder how often people told him. He was like his twin though, he even had the same birth marks. Finally I mustered up the courage and parted my lips to speak.

"I'm sure you get this all the time," I began as I toyed with my straw, looking forward at him. "But you just look an awful lot like Nick Jonas…" my voice trailed off. I suddenly wondered what he would think of me now that he knew that I considered Nick Jonas, a Jonas Brother, relevant in my life. Most people my age liked them when they first came out, however slowly began to get over them; I never had, I would always be a fan, especially of Nick's solo album, no matter what negative things Rolling Stone had to say about it.

I watched as his lips tugged up into a smile, showing his pearly white teeth and letting out a hearty chuckle. "What?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side, a bit confused. And then it hit me – he didn't look like Nick, he _was_ Nick. "Oh man" I shook my head, placing my head in my palm for a moment.

"I'm running on almost no sleep, I spent the night working on a project that I procrastinated on, and I've been awake since seven." I began to explain my moment of stupidity.  
>"No, it's cute." Nick reassured me, taking a sip of his own coffee.<br>My face felt hot as my cheeks apparently turned a rosy color. "I'm so embarrassed" I couldn't help but to admit as I picked my head up.  
>"Don't be, for all you know I was just a guy who looked freakishly similar to myself…" that smile was still present upon his face.<br>"Pardon my asking, but what on earth are you doing here? I mean, I didn't think people knew about Purchase. Hell I didn't even know until I applied to school nearby." I asked curiously.  
>"I just happened to be in town, I was looking into attending a small college in town actually, maybe take a year or two off from music. It's amazing and all, but I want to start a new chapter in my life."<br>"Oh trust me, College is not like the movies. I haven't been to one kegger yet" I admitted.  
>"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't seem like the kind of girl who would want to." Nick folded his hands together.<br>I couldn't help but to stare forward at him curiously. "You know nothing about me Mr. Jonas, for all you know I'm a huge party girl who goes to sleep at four in the morning!" I exclaimed.  
>"Are you?" his lips tugged into smirk.<br>"No." I admitted sheepishly, a playful smile was upon my own lips.  
>"Well, Miss-Not-Party-Girl, you know my name, my occupation, and probably much more information about me, whereas I don't even know your name." His taunting voice was somehow charming, but maybe that was because I had been infatuated with him for years.<br>"Michelle," I began "my name is Michelle."

He began to hum a few lines to a very familiar song; it was none other than Michelle, by the Beatles. "Wow, original" I couldn't help but to tease.  
>"Hey, it's rare that I serenade girls within fifteen minutes of meeting them, consider yourself lucky." His tone was cocky, and I loved it.<br>"I just get that a lot" I winked, crossing one leg over the other.  
>"Oh?" He grinned.<br>"Yes. World renowned musicians sing that song to me all the time."  
>He rolled his eyes and I laughed. Sarcasm was my second language, as he had just learned.<br>"My dad sings it to me often, as does this girl in my art classes…"  
>"Don't forget Paul McCartney, he sings it to you all the time" Nick grinned, folding his arms over his chest.<br>"Who could forget Paul?" I returned the grin and took another sip of my quickly melting drink.

It felt like a minute had passed, but when I glanced down at my phone, it read 5:30, there were three missed calls – all from my father. He wanted to know where I was and why I hadn't texted him. "Oh man. I really have to go." I murmured, I didn't want to leave him, I feared I would never see Nick again.  
>"Do you need a ride or something?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.<br>I shook my head "No, but thank you. I commute to school, so I drove Mr. Feeny here." I began to explain and his face expressed his confusion. I had been calling my car by that name for so long that it was just my nature to call it Mr. Feeny instead of my car.

"You drove an old man to a coffee shop? Interesting." He teased.  
>"I see you're a boy meets world fan as well – no. I named my car Mr. Feeny."<br>"I'm just playing around" His smile was really captivating, never had I smiled so much than in his prescience.  
>"I really have go to" I stated again, a frown was upon my face, and I stood to my feet, about to gather my belongings.<br>"Wait," He took hold of my wrist, keeping me there in front of him.  
>I eyed him curiously as he composed himself, standing up as well.<br>"I don't know if you're free tomorrow…but I'd love if you could come to my show." His words lingered in my mind and I nodded my mind, this was all so surreal to me. Was Nick Jonas making an excuse to spend another evening with me?  
>"I think I'll be able to swing by" I joked "I may have some crazy party to attend though, you know me, nonstop party" I giggled lightly, picking up my bag. Nick gave me the location, and the time, and told me that I'd just have to give my name and everything would be taken care of. With that I was gone, with just the memories lingering in my mind. I just spend hours in a coffee franchise with Nick Jonas, my idol, the man who's music I had been listening to since I was twelve years old. Here we both were, grown up, and I had met him. And I kept my composure the whole time. I was completely shocked.<p> 


	2. The Show

I'm your Biggest Fan.  
><strong>Chapter 2: the show.<br>**It was a slow moving Saturday, but maybe that was because I had something to look forward to. Nick's show was on my mind the whole day, I couldn't help it. My father didn't believe me one bit that it was free, he was concerned there was some catch, I hadn't even told him I met Nick – Just because I knew he wouldn't believe me.

As 5:30 rolled around I couldn't help but to be ecstatic. However I tried to remember that I was going to a small concert, only 100 or so people would be there, I wouldn't act like a maniac. I knew that Nick wouldn't like that, I could tell he wanted to be treated as if he was a normal guy – because he was a normal guy.

The toughest part was composing an outfit to wear. I had always been a fashionable girl, and I usually knew what looked good and what didn't, but tonight things were different. I never dressed for guys, just for myself. However I felt myself wanting to look nice for him. I had at least seven different outfit combinations in my mind, but I finally settled on something casual. I had chosen a pair of straight leg jeans that I cuffed at the bottom to give the appearance of being a bit taller than I actually am. My shirt was a shark bite top, it was very flowy, a style I had been obsessed with lately. I threw on my brown leather jacket and then a pair of sandals. It was still pretty warm out.

It was another 40 minutes back to Purchase, and another quarter of my tank was gone. My dad was going to kill me, I burned through gasoline so easily. However the image of him blowing up on me faded away shortly as I pulled into the venue. I was nervous, butterflies fluttered inside of my stomach and I thought about turning back and going back home. _No, you came all this way, and you adore him. You're staying_. My conscience convinced me otherwise.

"Ticket?" A large male asked, expecting me to hand him the cardstock.  
>"I was told to just give the person at the door m y name…" my voice trailed off nervously.<br>"What is your name then?" he asked, and I gave him my full name. I couldn't help but to overhear a few girls behind me sign in annoyance and jealousy. He led me to my seat, a table close to the stage. This was not bigger than the last coffee house that I had met nick in.

I was impatient, I would admit it. I wanted to see him again, and sure I wanted to hear his melodic voice, but I would much rather carry another conversation with him instead.

After waiting about fifteen or twenty minutes the lights dimmed. I assumed everyone was inside because the show began; Nick walked out onto the low stage and welcomed us. I couldn't help but to catch his gaze, even for a moment. I could see somewhat of a sparkle in his eyes when he saw me. This caused me to blush uncontrollably, thank goodness the lights were off.

Nick played a few songs from Jonas Brothers, my favorites actually. First he sang _Just Friends,_ then _Hollywood_, followed by _Appreciate,_ and _Time for Me to Fly_. He then played most of his tracks from _Who I Am, _as well as covers from a few other artists. The show was flawless, spectacular, and I was in awe every moment that he sang with his amazing voice. I had to pinch myself a few times, just to make sure the past two days weren't a dream.

The concert was such a blur, in one moment it began, and within the next it was over. As I went to pick up my bag I felt someone tap my shoulder, unsure of whom it was I turned reluctantly on my heel. A large man stood in front of me, I knew who it was, and Big Rob needed no introduction. "Are you Michelle?" He asked me.  
>I nodded my head "Yes," I replied.<br>"Nick asked to see you, come with me." He nodded his head for me to follow him, and I did so.

He led me into the back, there was a small room – well it wasn't too small but it was smaller than the one I left. The door opened with a creek and I recognized everybody inside and it felt creepy. I mean I met him yesterday, but I knew that the young boy playing video games was his younger brother, Frankie; I knew the guy on the couch beside Nick was John Taylor; and unfortunately, I knew that the woman sitting on a chair close by was Delta Goodrem. I was so sucked into my own world that I forgot Nick was in a relationship. I could have sworn I was getting different vibes yesterday though. Not that I had ever been in a real relationship to know when somebody was flirting with me or not. Maybe I was over fantasizing it because he was, indeed, Nick Jonas.

She really was beautiful, I couldn't help but to be jealous. I felt extremely plain beside her.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed as I walked into the room with Big Rob in tow. "There you are" His smile seemed to take away the doubt of him liking my existence.  
>"Here I am" I made some odd hand movement and replied with fake enthusiasm, something he didn't read through, thankfully. Maybe Nick just wanted to be my friend, and maybe he only enjoyed my company as a friend, nothing more. I guess I would be okay with that, I mean it's better than nothing, right? In all honesty, I should have been happy for him, she seemed genuinely nice, and she was gorgeous. He seemed really happy in the place that he was in, and I wouldn't want Nick to be miserable.<br>"What did you think of the show?" He asked curiously.  
>"It was amazing, really. So different from the Jonas Brothers concerts I've been to" I compared them. "It had more of a mature feel, it was just super casual. You weren't this superstar up on stage doing crazy stunts and flips with extravagant lights and fire and costume changes; it was just you and your guitar, playing for a remote crowd." I smiled, giving a little too in depth answer then he was probably looking for. "Sorry," I blushed, now embarrassed as I realized everyone was staring at me while I continued to spew out nonsense. "That's probably more of a blog entry than something I should have spoken." I laughed awkwardly.<p>

"No, don't ever apologize for what you feel" He smiled across to me, his guitar was still sitting in his lap, he must have been playing before I walked in. "And I thought you sounded really intellectual. And I mean I can tell you enjoyed it." He teased just slightly, motioning for me to take a seat as well. Ironically the only free chair was one beside Delta.

"Hi, I'm Delta," Her voice was full of charisma and charm with that Australian accent, meanwhile I had a sloppy New York accent where I pronounced simple words like coffee and dog wrong.  
>I smiled at her "Oh you're Nick's G-" I had to stop myself, <em>Do not say Grandma, Do not say Grandma.<em> "Girlfriend." I spoke a second later. "Nice to meet you."  
>She just smiled. I crossed my leg over the other and sat there in silence for a while. There was really no other word for this situation but awkward.<p>

I checked my phone for an excuse to leave, but after about half of an hour I just made one up. "Oh would you look at the time!" I began,  
>Frankie popped his head up "It's only 9:30, even I don't have to go to bed that early" he rolled his eyes.<br>"Frank, don't be rude" Nick threw what looked like a pillow in his direction. I couldn't help but to laugh, I had similar sibling rivalry with my own younger sister.  
>"My dad doesn't want me driving home too late" I explained and Nick's face fell. I was curious as to why, I mean he still had Delta.<br>"Let me drive you home then." He tried to persuade me to stay.  
>"And what about my car?" I asked.<br>"I can drive you home in Mr. Feeny." I bit down on my lip, why was I excited by the fact that he remembered something as little as my car's name?  
>"And how would you get back?" I asked, continuing to make excuses. What was wrong with me? Any girl would jump on this opportunity in a heartbeat. I was positive I would, so why wasn't I just giving in? I guess I had always been stubborn, thanks dad. "It's fine, really. I've got some art projects I've got to do anyway, but tonight was lovely." I offered a smile and picked up my purse.<p>

I exited the room, waving goodbye and headed out the door that I had entered through. My pace quickened as I found my way to the back door to exit the building. Something warm and wet trickled down my cheek, as my eyes welled up with tears. I pressed my back into the brick wall, just standing there for a while and looking up at the sky. _Rain, please rain._ I thought. If it began to rain, maybe nobody would notice the random girl standing outside the coffee house at 9:30 at night crying.

Every time I tried to stop the tears only poured out faster. I hadn't even noticed that the door opened, or that there was somebody beside me, until there was something white in front of me. It was hard to see it in the dark, but once I took it from the figure I realized it was a tissue. And the person giving me the tissue? Nick, of course. I could tell by the shimmer of his dog tag that hung around his neck.

"Michelle, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned, like he cared. But why did he care? He hadn't even known me a week. I stayed silent, just biting down on my lip, I hadn't let anybody outside my close knit group of friends or family see me cry, and even then I was embarrassed. Having my idol see me cry? This was mortifying. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong."  
>"It's stupid," I murmured, and glanced down into my purse, looking for my keys. I felt his hand as he tried to stop me from fidgeting and just get it out of me.<br>"It isn't stupid," He looked me straight in the eye, he really was the serious one, I could tell as I stared into his eyes.  
>"It is, just drop it." I broke free from his grip and began walking through the now deserted parking lot.<p>

My hands shook as I held the keys to my car in my hand, and as I tried to unlock the car they fell to the ground. Not to my surprise, Nick was there to pick them up. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would give up. "I told you to drop it." I spoke angrily through my tears now.  
>"Technically, you're the one who dropped it." He made a joke.<br>"Don't make me laugh," A smile broke through as I took the keys from his hands.  
>"There's that beautiful smile I was looking for." He wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Now would you tell me why you're crying? Is it out of joy because I'm so amazing?" He asked with a smirk.<br>I hit his chest playfully "It's nothing important, really." I shook my head and took a deep breath in.  
>"Well, do you really have to go?" He asked<br>"Yes." I lied right to his face.  
>Nick handed me something, a slip of paper. I glanced down at it quickly to see there were ten digits written down "Please, call me, any time." He spoke with what sounded like desperation.<br>I bit my lip, containing an even larger smile that I wanted him to see. "Of course," I nodded my head.  
>"I'm still in town for another two days…" His voice trailed off. There was yet another awkward silence and he took that as his cue to leave. "I hope I'll be seeing more of you."<p>

As he was about ten feet away I called out his name, he turned on his heel.  
>"Wait," I called, I was suddenly curious.<br>"Yes?" He asked, as we continued to yell our conversation across the parking lot.  
>"Come over here, I don't want to yell, and I'm sure you don't want to strain your voice" I called.<br>"WHAT WAS THAT? I DIDN'T GET IT" Nick teased before walking back over.  
>"Why are you intent on spending more and more time with me?" I pondered aloud, twirling a piece of my hair idly.<br>He shrugged his shoulders, stumped. "I dunno… you're just one of the few people that I've met that views me as Nick, a guy from New Jersey who happens to do what he loves for a living. Not extremely famous Nick Jonas, 1/3 of the Jonas Brothers. It's different being with you."  
>"But isn't that why you've got Delta?" I asked, almost bitterly and I instantly wanted to take back what I had said. I never thought before I spoke.<br>Nick narrowed his eyes in confusion until he finally understood what was going on. "Michelle…" His voice trailed off sympathetically. He was speechless.  
>I shook my head. "No, just stop." I spoke softly and reached for the handle of the driver's side door. I got into the car and left as fast as I could, just burning fuel. I didn't care where I ended up.<p>

"Michelle!" Nick called after me, I couldn't hear it, but I could see his lips moving in the rear view mirror. Soon enough more tears flooded my vision and I had to pull over so I could calm down.


End file.
